kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lehcar EiznekCm
"My name is Lehcar EiznekCm! But you can call me Negative 362!" '' ~Lehcar EiznekCm. '''Lehcar EiznekCm' is Rachel's evil opposite from the Negaverse, and coincidentally thought up by two Fanfiction authors, Gamewizard and Numbuh Phenon. She is the daughter of Ganondorf Dragmire and is able to shoot purple flames and lightning (and since purple is the signature color for Darkness, it can be assumed that this Lehcar is pure evil). She wields a dangerous sword and is serious and evil. Firstborn Saga She made her first appearance in the one-shot "The Daughter of Evil", where Ganondorf released her from her prison cell in the Twilight Realm, then she and Scarlet easily defeated an army of DNK Troops and Shadow Beings, as well as the Shadow Spirit, Giratina. In the one-shot "Scarlet's Lullaby", Lehcar and Leo sang alongside Scarlet about her killing Violet. Her bigger appearance was in Final Preparations, when she and Scarlet wreaked havoc throughout the town, framing Rachel and Violet. When they returned to base, Yllaw and Leo brought them Kweeb as an apology gift, and Lehcar was joyful to have a pet so small and helpless. But when she failed to turn Harvey to evil, she had to go train some more with Koume and Kotake. Afterwards, she went to make Kweeb clean out her toenails. Later, Ganondorf had her and Scarlet attack the KND Moonbase, but they were defeated by Rachel and Violet. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Lehcar and Scarlet battled their way through the Gnarly Highway stage to kidnap Harvey and take him to Mt. Gnaa. When Harvey became possessed by Gnaa, he started hanging out with them more. When Rachel revealed she had the Master Sword to them, they ran off, and Lehcar found out her Sword of Immortality had its own spirit, Ghirahim. Ghirahim swore loyalty to Lehcar, much to her joy, and she used him as they wreaked havoc around the world. During the siege of Star Station, Lehcar battled Shadow the Hedgehog, and she was able to convince him to betray his team. Near the end of Rachel's story arc, Lehcar did another battle with Rachel, and was defeated. Afterwards, Ghirahim stole her piece of the Triforce and brought it to Ganon. When Ganondorf rose to power, Rachel and the others were finally able to get Lehcar to come to their side, and she and Rachel went to infiltrate Castle Hell to confront Ganon. They battled Ganon together, also teaming up with Mandy when Ganondorf became Demise. After he then transformed into Satandorf, Lehcar, Mandy, and Rachel became empowered by the Triforce, using their power to vanquish Ganon for good. Afterwards, Lehcar took the remains of Demise's power. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Lehcar is married to Eeballaw Seltaeb, but despite this, they had the Negatives of 1/362's kids: an older son named Sirhc, a daughter named Arorua, and a son named Nerehc EiznekCm Onu, who inherited Lehcar's powers. In the one-shot "Rachel's Aria", Lehcar throws Rachel into a different dimension on the day of her wedding, taking Rachel's place as she is about to marry Nigel and steal his life force. After Fanny discovers her ruse and is thrown into that same dimension, Fanny helps Rachel escape, and they are able to get to the wedding and stop Lehcar just in time. As Lehcar is about to attack Rachel, Nigel stops her with a fireball. In The Son of Evil, Mika Chariton went to get Lehcar and have her bring Nerehc home. After Nerehc's defeat at the Canyon of Miracles, they arrived for Lehcar to take him away, to seemingly punish him. But as they drove off, she was apparently proud of him. In "The Life and Times of Nerehc and Lehcar", it was revealed she wanted to steal Nigel's life force so that she and Yllaw could have kids, despite they go against the pairings set for their opposites. In the end, they had kids after all, and Lehcar is shown to have given her powers to the youngest born, Nerehc. At the end of the one-shot, when Nerehc was shrunk down to ant-size, Lehcar admitted that she wanted to treat her kids with respect. In Operation: SCARY, when Nerehc was transformed into a beetle, Lehcar desperately tried to squish him, not knowing it was her son. When Nerehc turned back to normal, Lehcar felt very guilty. Relationships Nigel Uno Phenon's Lehcar tried to trick Nigel into giving her secret info in the Book of KND. Things went well until Nigel looked in her eyes and figured her out. Ganondorf Dragmire Gamewizard's Lehcar is Ganondorf's daughter. The two have mostly equal powers. Scarlet Vargas Gamewizard's Lehcar made quick friends with Scarlet Vargas after she was set free. The two wreak much havoc together. Yevrah EiznekCm Both Lehcars absolutely HATE their little brother. Ganondorf deems Yevrah a failure as a son. Rachel McKenzie Lehcar just despises her opposite, and is determined to take her down. They're both equally skilled in combat. Kweeb Lehcar once tried to make Kweeb her pet, but he eventually rebelled and fought against her. Lehcar finds Kweeb and his people pitiful because of being so small and still acting tough. Appearance Lehcar wears a black sweater with orange tiger stripes and the purple colanders on her helmet are shaped like horns. She also has a "-362" taped on there. Personality Lehcar has a serious and destructive personality. She believes that anything tinier than her, such as Kweeb, is worthless and insignificant, and should be treated cruely. While she has great fear of her father, she believes that he cares about her deep down, but this was later disproved as Ganondorf wanted to kill her. In the future, when she is married and has kids, she is revealed to deeply care about her kids, as she does not want to be like Ganondorf in that sense. Powers Lehcar can shoot purple flames and can conjure up lightning. She also wields a dangerous sword that can take life and give it to others. Stories She's Appeared In "The Daughter of Evil" "Scarlet's Lullaby" Final Preparations Legend of the Eight Firstborn Rachel's Aria The Son of Evil The Life and Times of Nerehc and Lehcar Operation: SCARY Category:Females Category:Negatives Category:Demigods Category:Swordsmen Category:Firebenders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Different-Colored Elements Category:Convicted Category:Royals Category:OCs Category:EiznekCm Family Category:Darknessbenders Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:DNK Operatives